descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mal/Gallery
Gallery |-|Promotional Images= ''Descendants Descendants-christmas-parade-taping-wdw-pics-02c.jpg Cast of Descendants.jpg Descendants.jpg|Mal with her mother Maleficent Descendants evie and mal.jpg|Mal and Evie Image-1428863622.jpg Descendants-29.png Mal full body.png Descendants-33.jpg Group headshot.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Group promo.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Mal promo wallpaper.jpg Mal headshot w-out background.jpg Mal headshot w- background & Isle look.jpg 635646919225077794-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY02.JPG 635646919228977844-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY06.JPG 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG 635650470621810320-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY01-APPROVED.JPG|Mal and Maleficent Good group promo.jpg Descendant mofif2.png Descendant motif1.png Isle bad group .jpg Mal bio.jpg Isle group promo.jpg Mal promo.jpg MAH.jpg Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-118.png Descendants-117.jpg Descendants-115.jpg Auradon Prep Mal.jpg Descendants-122.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Descendants-127.jpg Descendants-126.jpg Descendants-125.jpg Descendants-123.jpg Descendants - Mal's Symbol.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg Descendants-132.jpg Descendants-130.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-134.jpg Descendants-138.png Descendants-139.jpg Descendants-147.jpg Descendants-146.jpg Descendants-151.jpg Descendants-150.jpg Descendants-157.jpg Descendants-156.jpg Descendants-155.jpg Descendants-162.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants-158.jpg Descendants-183.jpg They were raised.jpg Descendants-198.jpg Descendants-194.png Descendants 19 Days.png Descendants-204.jpg Descendants-201.jpg Descendants-200.jpg Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Decendants-510.png Descendants - Villain Kids come to Auradon Prep.jpg Mal Auradon.jpg Descendants, Mal - Did You Know.jpg descendants-3.jpg Mal and Ben.jpg Mal's date outfit.jpg Mal and Ben Crossing a Bridge.png Mal and Jane.png Descendants Ben and Mal Promo.jpg Mal.png Mal 3.jpg Mal 2.jpg Mal 2.png|Mal full body (transparent render) Mal 5.png|Mal 2 (transparent) Mal 8.png|Mal 3 (transparent) Mal 9.png|Mal 4 (transparent) 1d4ce2261b5caa3473c1b3d8701a1de2--dove-cameron.jpg Descendants: Wicked World Descendants Wicked World Poster.jpg Descendants_Wicked_World_textless_promo.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-17.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner.jpg Combustible Confections.jpg Wicked World - Mal.jpg Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner 2.jpeg Helping Hands or Sticky Fingers.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Wicked World - Jay, Evie, Mal, Carlos.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Mal.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Genie Chic Mal.jpg|Genie Chic Mal Mal Render.png Genie Chic Mal Render.png|Wicked World Mal in Genie Chic Wicked World Season 2.png Descendants 2 Mal-Descendants-2.jpg VKs-Ben-Descendants-2.jpg Descendants_2_new_look.jpg Descendants-2-Characters.jpg|The VKS. D2-Heroes-Key-Art.jpg Descendants 2 Poster (1).jpg Descendants-2-Still-1.png Descendants-2-Still-2.png Descendants-2-Still-3.jpg Descendants-2-Still-4.jpg Descendants-2-Still-5.jpg MalCotillion.jpg Mal and Ben Cotillion.jpg Descendants 2 Royal Cotillion Cast.jpg D2 - Royal Cotillion Cast 2.jpg D2 - Uma, Mal & Evie Cotillion.jpg D2 - Mal & Evie Cotillion.jpg Mal2.jpg Descendants 3 D3 - Official new VK looks.jpg Cheyenne-Jackson.jpg|Mal and Hades in his lair Normal DESC3 09374.jpg |-|Production and Concept = Ben&Mal.jpg|Mal with Ben Ben and Mal 2.jpg Ben and Mal 1.jpg Descendants 3.jpg Descendants 1.jpg Descendants 19.jpg Descendants 18.jpg Descendants 17.jpg Descendants 16.jpg Mal (dream scene?).jpg Mal & Ben (dream scene?).jpg Mal back(maybe dream scene).jpg Mal's costume concept.jpg|Mal's costume design Mal Expression Sheet.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World expression sheet Descendants Wicked world Artwork - Mal.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' model sheet tumblr_obyfeol1hY1u9y7rio1_1280.jpg|Posted to Dove's Instagram with caption: "prototype of the Mal wig back in 2014 before we decided she needed to be shorter/badder" 12558941_860267217419574_1993218122_n.jpg|Posted to Dove's Instagram with the caption: "what Mal almost looked like during wig tests in 2013 �� yes this is a wig y'all" |-|Descendants= Rotten-to-the-Core1.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core.png|Mal's introduction Rotten-to-the-Core2.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core3.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core10.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core13.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core15.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core17.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core18.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core19.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core22.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core26.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core27.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core28.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core29.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core30.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core31.jpg Descendants-21.png|"It was from a baby." Descendants-23.png Maleficent-10.jpg Maleficent-11.jpg Maleficent-12.jpg Maleficent-13.jpg Descendants-79.png Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-775.jpg Descendants-45.png|"What?!" Descendants-97.png Descendants-186.png Descendants-58.png Desc 15646.jpg Desc 15947.jpg Desc 16038.jpg Descendants-80.png Descendants-89.png Descendants-167.png Descendants-91.png Descendants-92.png Descendants-108.png Descendants Mal and Evie.jpg Descendants-49.png Descendants-110.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-3492.jpg Descendants - Evil Like Me.png Desc 39936.jpg Desc 39558.jpg Desc 40076.jpg Descendants-181.png Desc 41077.jpg Desc 58122.jpg Desc 45949.jpg Desc 46789.jpg Desc 48469.jpg Desc 48588.jpg Descendants-102.png|Mal uses magic to give Lonnie cool hair Descendants Mal2.jpg Descendants Mal's Date.jpg Descendants-180.png Desc 62028.jpg Desc 63540.jpg Desc 62763.jpg Desc 62819.jpg Desc 62819.jpg Desc 63288.jpg Desc 63820.jpg Desc 64023.jpg Desc 64303.jpg Desc 64527.jpg Mal-image.jpg Hey, Benny Boo!.png|"Hey, Bennyboo!" Descendants-176.png Desc 75111.jpg Desc 75209.jpg Desc 75587.jpg Desc 76210.jpg Desc 76392.jpg Desc 78079.jpg Descendants-170.png Descendants-171.png|"Ben asked me out on...a date." Descendants-172.png Desc 78555.jpg Descendants-173.png|"I've never had a sister." Descendants-174.png Descendants-185.png|Admiring her reflection Descendants-175.png|Already for her date with Ben Desc 80634.jpg Desc 82146.jpg Desc 82258.jpg Desc 82524.jpg Descendants-177.png Mal tries a strawberry.jpg|Mal tries a strawberry Descendants-94.png Descendants - If Only.png Descendants-99.png|“I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil.” Desc 88789.jpg Desc 88831.jpg Desc 89048.jpg Descendants Kids to Parents.jpg|"Hi, Mom!" Descendants-59.png|"I think we are definitely goners." Descendants-57.png Desc 96027.jpg Good group.jpg Desc 100472.jpg Descendants-69.png Descendants-70.png Descendants-72.png Descendants-95.png Descendants-73.png Descendants-55.png|"Beware, forswear, Undo Jane's hair." Descendants-56.png Descendants-75.png Mal (If Only Reprise).jpg Desc 107738.jpg Desc 107962.jpg Desc 108088.jpg Desc 108116.jpg Desc 108165.jpg Desc 108459.jpg Desc 108543.jpg Descendants-113.png Descendants-179.png Descendants-184.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12494.jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12603.jpg Desc 119064.jpg Desc 126372.jpg Desc 126666.jpg Desc 127023.jpg Descendants-178.png Descendants-182.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-13204.jpg Desc 130586.jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-13215.jpg |-|Descendants 2= Descendants-2-33.jpg Descendants-2-30.jpg Descendants-2-24.jpg Descendants-2-17.jpg Descendants-2-11.jpg Descendants-2-10.jpg Descendants-2-9.jpg Descendants-2-5.jpg Descendants-2-4.jpg Descendants-2-1.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 04.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 05.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 07.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 08.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 10.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 11.jpg 08-53-25.7.2017.png Look who's on TV.png tumblr_otvupnn9Wk1tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Mal in Dragon Form Mal driving through the Isle.PNG Mal - Ways to be Wicked.png Ben, Mal and Harry.png |-|Season 1 Screenshots= Evie's Explosion of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-2.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-5.jpg|"I wasn't invited." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-6.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-7.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-9.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-11.jpg|Being asked to use magic on Evie's cupcakes Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-12.jpg|"No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-13.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-14.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-15.jpg|"You're not gonna stop until I help you, are you?" Descendants-Wicked-World-1.png|Mal gets out her spell book Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-18.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-18.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-21.jpg Mal's Digi-Image Problem Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 2.png|Mal is in the zone Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 4.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 6.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 9.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 11.png|"My people maybe evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel." Ben and Mal in Wicked World.jpg|Telling Ben not to worry Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 12.png|Mal's portrait of Audrey as her mother Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 13.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 15.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 17.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 18.png|"Beware, forswear, Captain Hook's coat she will wear!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 21.png|"Beware, forswear, Cruella's stole might give a scare!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 24.png|"Beware, forswear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 28.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 30.png|"I have a digi-image problem." Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-2.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-6.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-11.png|"Does anyone know how to knock?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-13.png Mal with Jordan's lamp.jpg Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png|Caught with Jordan's lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-20.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-22.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-23.png|Rubbing paint off Jordan's lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-25.png|Mal wishes she was home Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg|"Now I know why they say be careful what you wish for." Voodoo-Do-You-5.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-6.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-12.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg|Mal loves to splash in muddy puddles Voodoo-Do-You-19.jpg|"Dictatorship for beginners." Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-30.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-31.jpg|"Short for lets blow this voodoo stand." Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png|Telling Freddie to retract her claws Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-2.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-7.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-15.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-17.png|"Yo Mama so weak, instead of poison apples she makes apple pie." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-19.png|"Yo Mama so soft, cats share pictures of her." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-27.png|"Watching them do this is worse than any punishment my mother ever gave me." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-29.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png|"Is this a bad time?" Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie Chic 1.png|"I didn't even know you could drop in someone's lamp." Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-13.png Genie-Chic-14.png Genie-Chic-15.png Genie-Chic-16.png Genie-Chic-18.png Genie-Chic-25.png Genie-Chic-28.png|"Ben, that's really nice of you, but..." Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-31.png|Mal asks Jordan on how to get out of her lamp. Genie-Chic-33.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-1.jpg|"There is a two hour exam about smiling." Puffed-Deliciousness-3.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-5.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-8.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-11.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg|Watching Freddie Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg|"Were we that bad when we first got here?" Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png|"I am going to be totes sick." Good-is-the-New-Bad-4.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-6.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-11.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-15.png|"We're up first." Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png|Watching Freddie dance Good-is-the-New-Bad-22.png|Joining in Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-1.png Spirit-Day-3.png|"I think all cheerleading outfits should have spikes." Spirit-Day-4.png Spirit-Day-6.png Spirit-Day-7.png|"I have never been more into you." Spirit-Day-8.png Spirit-Day-10.png Descendants-Wicked-World-13.png Spirit-Day-12.png Spirit-Day-14.png|Mal is barking Spirit-Day-15.png Spirit-Day-16.png|Mal growling Spirit-Day-18.png Spirit-Day-22.png Spirit-Day-23.png Spirit-Day-24.png Descendants-Wicked-World-14.png I'm Your Girl I'm-Your-Girl-2.jpg|"Of course. Our pleasure." I'm-Your-Girl-6.jpg|"Of course it is." I'm-Your-Girl-8.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-11.jpg|"That's us! Fiercely welcoming!" I'm-Your-Girl-15.jpg|"I think we have just the thing." I'm-Your-Girl-17.jpg|"This is gonna make your dress glow in the dark." I'm-Your-Girl-19.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-28.jpg Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Mash-It-Up-8.jpg|Mal has an idea for a party theme Mash-It-Up-10.jpg|"No. Yes!" Mash-It-Up-11.jpg Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-18.jpg|"Can't change perfect." Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-30.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-1.png|Mal reading a book All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-4.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-6.png|Mal and Audrey look at each other All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-7.png|"Never would have guessed that." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-13.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-21.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-24.png|"Why are you looking at me?" All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-26.png|Mal denies stealing Jane's uniform All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-36.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-29.png|"If I spelled away every single non-fashion forward item I saw everyday there be no clothes in Auradon." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-39.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-40.png|Mal assures Jane she did not steal her mascot uniform and it will turn up soon Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-1.png Mad-for-Tea-3.png|Mal complements on Ally's dress Mad-for-Tea-5.png|"This is my dress." Mad-for-Tea-7.png|"Has anyone ever told you that you are a really bad whisperer?" Mad-for-Tea-19.png|"Thank you for that visual." Mad-for-Tea-21.png|Mal pours tea for Ally Mad-for-Tea-22.png|Mal spills tea on Ally's dress Mad-for-Tea-23.png|Mal did not mean to spill tea on Ally's dress Mad-for-Tea-25.png Mad-for-Tea-26.png Mad-for-Tea-27.png Mad-for-Tea-28.png|Mal has made it worse Mad-for-Tea-31.png Mad-for-Tea-34.png|"The funk monk of funky town." Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-2.png Carpet-Jacked-6.png Carpet-Jacked-7.png|"Jay doesn't steal...much." Carpet-Jacked-15.png Carpet-Jacked-18.png Carpet-Jacked-19.png Carpet-Jacked-22.png Carpet-Jacked-24.png Carpet-Jacked-32.png|"Guys, let Jane do her thing." Carpet-Jacked-36.png Carpet-Jacked-37.png|Mal is proud of Jane Carpet-Jacked-38.png The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-2.png The-Night-is-Young-4.png The-Night-is-Young-6.png The-Night-is-Young-8.png The-Night-is-Young-11.png The-Night-is-Young-12.png The-Night-is-Young-13.png The-Night-is-Young-14.png The-Night-is-Young-15.png|"Where's the music?" The-Night-is-Young-19.png The-Night-is-Young-25.png The-Night-is-Young-27.png The-Night-is-Young-37.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-1.png Neon-Lights-Out-2.png|Mal and Ben dancing Neon-Lights-Out-3.png|"You just look so cute when you're in pain." Neon-Lights-Out-4.png Neon-Lights-Out-5.png Neon-Lights-Out-6.png Neon-Lights-Out-7.png Neon-Lights-Out-9.png Neon-Lights-Out-11.png Neon-Lights-Out-13.png Neon-Lights-Out-14.png Neon-Lights-Out-21.png Neon-Lights-Out-23.png Neon-Lights-Out-27.png Neon-Lights-Out-29.png Neon-Lights-Out-30.png Neon-Lights-Out-31.png Neon-Lights-Out-32.png|Mal is worried Neon-Lights-Out-33.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png Neon-Lights-Out-35.png Neon-Lights-Out-37.png|Mal is upset Neon-Lights-Out-39.png|Mal recognizes CJ Neon-Lights-Out-42.png Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-2.png Hooked-On-Ben-3.png Hooked-On-Ben-5.png|"Where's Ben, CJ?" Hooked-On-Ben-7.png Hooked-On-Ben-8.png Hooked-On-Ben-11.png Hooked-On-Ben-15.png Hooked-On-Ben-19.png Hooked-On-Ben-27.png Hooked-On-Ben-28.png|"You've been hiding CJ this whole time?" Hooked-On-Ben-34.png|Mal is shocked Hooked-On-Ben-35.png Hooked-On-Ben-36.png Hooked-On-Ben-38.png Hooked-On-Ben-41.png Hooked-On-Ben-44.png Hooked-On-Ben-46.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png |-|Season 2 Screenshots= Slumber Party Slumber-Party-2.png Slumber-Party-4.png Slumber-Party-5.png Slumber-Party-6.png Slumber-Party-7.png Slumber-Party-8.png Slumber-Party-9.png Slumber-Party-11.png Rather Be.png Slumber-Party-13.png Slumber-Party-14.png Slumber-Party-15.png Slumber-Party-17.png Slumber-Party-20.png Slumber-Party-21.png Slumber-Party-22.png Slumber-Party-23.png Slumber-Party-24.png Slumber-Party-25.png Slumber-Party-26.png Slumber-Party-27.png|"So what's this weekend?" Slumber-Party-29.png|"I'm going to a Jewel-bilee?" Odd Mal Out Odd-Mal-Out-2.png Odd-Mal-Out-5.png Odd-Mal-Out-8.png Odd-Mal-Out-10.png Odd-Mal-Out-11.png Odd-Mal-Out-12.png|"Translation, stolen." Odd-Mal-Out-13.png Odd Mal Out.jpg Odd-Mal-Out-20.png Odd-Mal-Out-23.png|Mal gets told that she is not getting a jewel Odd-Mal-Out-25.png Odd-Mal-Out-26.png|"Thanks to my mom I am an outsider AGAIN." Odd-Mal-Out-27.png Odd-Mal-Out-28.png Odd-Mal-Out-29.png|"I am getting that jewel!" Odd-Mal-Out-31.png|"...is going to stop me." Pair of Sneakers Pair-of-Sneakers-2.png|Mal sneaking around Pair-of-Sneakers-3.png|"I cannot believe this is what I've been reduced too." Pair-of-Sneakers-4.png|Mal is surprised by Freddie Pair-of-Sneakers-6.png|"You were not just following, you were listening too." Pair-of-Sneakers-10.png Pair-of-Sneakers-11.png Pair-of-Sneakers-12.png Pair-of-Sneakers-13.png|"Let the searching begin." Pair-of-Sneakers-14.png Pair-of-Sneakers-16.png Pair-of-Sneakers-17.png Pair-of-Sneakers-20.png|"Any luck?" Pair-of-Sneakers-21.png Pair-of-Sneakers-22.png Pair-of-Sneakers-23.png Pair-of-Sneakers-24.png Pair-of-Sneakers-25.png|"Do you think your dad's going to notice we were here?" Pair-of-Sneakers-26.png|Mal and Freddie made a mess Pair-of-Sneakers-28.png Pair-of-Sneakers-29.png Pair-of-Sneakers-30.png|Mal possessed Wild Rehearsal Wild-Rehearsal-4.png|"Nope." Wild-Rehearsal-5.png Wild-Rehearsal-7.png Wild-Rehearsal-12.png|"Why should today be any different?" Wild-Rehearsal-13.png Wild-Rehearsal-15.png|An evil Mal looks up a spell Wild-Rehearsal-22.png Wild-Rehearsal-24.png Wild-Rehearsal-25.png Wild-Rehearsal-26.png Wild-Rehearsal-27.png Wild-Rehearsal-30.png Wild-Rehearsal-31.png Wild-Rehearsal-32.png Wild-Rehearsal-33.png Chemical Reaction Chemical-Reaction-4.png Chemical-Reaction-8.png Chemical-Reaction-10.png Chemical-Reaction-14.png Chemical-Reaction-15.png|"Double, double, toil and trouble, cauldron burst with brilliant bubbles." Chemical-Reaction-20.png Chemical-Reaction-26.png|Evil Mal amused by the bubble chaos she made Chemical-Reaction-28.png Talking Heads Talking-Heads-1.jpg Talking-Heads-2.jpg Talking-Heads-3.jpg Talking-Heads-4.jpg Talking-Heads-5.jpg Talking-Heads-6.jpg Talking-Heads-7.jpg Talking-Heads-8.jpg|Mal casts a spell Talking-Heads-10.jpg Talking-Heads-14.jpg Talking-Heads-15.jpg Talking-Heads-16.jpg Talking-Heads-17.jpg Talking-Heads-20.jpg Talking-Heads-26.jpg Talking-Heads-28.jpg Talking-Heads-31.jpg Steal Away Evil-Among-Us-1.png Evil-Among-Us-2.png Evil-Among-Us-6.png Evil-Among-Us-9.png|Mal stealing Jafar's Snake Staff Evil-Among-Us-11.png Evil-Among-Us-12.png Evil-Among-Us-14.png Evil-Among-Us-15.png|Mal growls at Jane Evil-Among-Us-17.png Evil-Among-Us-20.png Evil-Among-Us-21.png|Mal returns to normal Evil-Among-Us-22.png|"What's going on?" Evil-Among-Us-24.png|"I was?" Evil-Among-Us-27.png Evil-Among-Us-29.png Evil-Among-Us-30.png|"What did I do?" Evil-Among-Us-32.png|"Wow. That is horrible." Evil-Among-Us-33.png Evil-Among-Us-34.png Evil Among Us Evil-Among-Us-A12.png Evil-Among-Us-A13.png Evil-Among-Us-A14.png Evil-Among-Us-A15.png Evil-Among-Us-A16.png|"You really are the best friend I could ever hope for." Evil-Among-Us-A17.png Evil-Among-Us-A19.png|"I think I'll pass." Mal-lone Mal-Lone-1.png Mal-Lone-26.jpg Mal-Lone-3.png Mal-Lone-5.png Mal-Lone-6.png Mal-Lone-8.png Mal-Lone-12.png Mal-Lone-13.png Mal-Lone-14.png Mal-Lone-15.png Mal-Lone-16.png Mal-Lone-17.png Mal-Lone-18.png Mal-Lone-19.png Mal-Lone-21.png Mal-Lone-23.png|It's up to Mal and Evie to stop Zevon Mal-Lone-24.png Mal-Lone-25.png Face to Face Face-to-Face-1.png|"Zevon, stop!" Face-to-Face-3.png Face-to-Face-4.png|Mal and Evie glare at Zevon Face-to-Face-6.png Face-to-Face-7.png Face-to-Face-9.png Face-to-Face-10.png|"No. He like had a crush on Me." Face-to-Face-11.png Face-to-Face-13.png Face-to-Face-15.png Face-to-Face-18.png Face-to-Face-19.png Face-to-Face-21.png Face-to-Face-25.png Face-to-Face-27.png Face-to-Face-30.png United We Stand United-We-Stand-2.png United-We-Stand-9.png United-We-Stand-14.png United-We-Stand-23.png United-We-Stand-24.png|Mal becomes evil again United-We-Stand-27.png|"Ka-blam!" United-We-Stand-28.png United-We-Stand-29.png|"Now to undo your evil." United-We-Stand-33.png United-We-Stand-34.png|Mal lifts the curse from her jewel United-We-Stand-35.png Celebration Celebration-1.png Celebration-3.png Celebration-9.png Celebration-10.png|"At last." Celebration.png Celebration-11.png Celebration-12.png Celebration-13.png Celebration-14.png|"Apology one hundred percent accepted." Celebration-17.png Celebration-18.png Celebration-19.png Celebration-20.png Celebration-24.png Celebration-25.png Celebration-26.png |-|Video Games= Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 4.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 3.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 2.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 1.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 5.png Isle of the Lost Kids.jpg |-|Printed Media= Disney Descendants Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants Junior Novel.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Mal's Spell Book.jpg Mal's Diary.jpg Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Descendants Wicked World Cinestory Comic.jpg School of Secrets - CJ's Treasure Chase.png Descendants Wicked World Cinestory Comic - Vol.2.jpg |-|Merchandise= Ben_and_Mal_Dolls_1.jpg Ben_and_Mal_Dolls_2.jpg Ben_and_Mal_Dolls_3.jpg Descendants_-_Maleficent_and_Mal_dolls.jpg Descendants_Backpack_1.jpg Descendants_Backpack_2.jpg Descendants_Costumes_2.png Descendants_Costumes_3.png Descendants_Merchandise_2.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_7.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_8.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_9.jpg Descendants-32.jpg Disney_Descendants_Pop!_-_Mal.png Disney_Descendants_Wicked_World_Backpack.jpg Disney_Descendants_Wicked_World_Lunch_Bag.jpg Genie_Chic_Mal_1.jpg Genie_Chic_Mal_2.jpg Jewel_BiLee_Mal_doll.jpg Mal_Doll_2.jpg Mal_Doll_5.jpg Mal_Doll_7.jpg Mal_Doll_8.jpg Mal_Doll_9.jpg Mal_Isle_of_the_Lost_doll.jpg Maleficent_and_Mal_dolls.jpg Neon_Lights_Ball_Mal_doll.jpg Neon_moonlight_pillow.jpg Thermos_Soft_Lunch_Kit,_Descendants.jpg 41sLjLf2YiL.jpg 71GF2ZiZFKL._SL1500_.jpg 71K1Zv36vyL._SL1500_.jpg 81IlixHOvOL._SL1500_.jpg 81LHNZRAsXL._SL1500_.jpg 81qgBQleMaL._SL1500_.jpg 819CPuT8eJL._SL1500_.jpg 81tQvwisaAL._SL1154_.jpg Dragon_mal.jpg Disnew_d_mal_dragon_box.jpg MAL_D3.jpg Mal_good_vs_evil.jpg Box.jpg Mal_and_ben_d3.jpg 46583EF8-2EE3-40C6-B88B-F2C68D716DCF.jpeg |-|Miscellaneous= Genie-in-a-Bottle1.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle2.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle3.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle4.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle5.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle6.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle7.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle8.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle9.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle10.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle11.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle12.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle13.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle14.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle15.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle16.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle17.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle18.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle19.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle20.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle21.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle22.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle23.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle24.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle25.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle26.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle27.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle28.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle29.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle30.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle31.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle32.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle33.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle34.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle35.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle36.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle37.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle38.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle39.jpg Genie-in-a-Bottle40.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 5.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Descendants Themed Activities 2.png Descendants Themed Activities 1.png Descendants-148.jpg Descendants 2D Characters - Mal.png Disney Descendants Gameplay IOS.jpg Hang Out With Descendants.jpg 1110zv_0149mw_9f818436.jpg|Mal and her friends at Walt Disney World Descendants - Believe Lyrics.jpg Mal Art.png The-descendants-neon-lights-ball.jpg End of Year Review.jpg Neon Lights Special.jpg Mal (Little).jpg|Six Year Mal (The Isle of the Lost: Graphic Novel) Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Galleries Category:Descendants Galleries Category:Descendants: Wicked World Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Descendants 2 Galleries Category:Villain Kid Galleries